


Hotshot and the new guy

by Sapfo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfo/pseuds/Sapfo
Summary: Steve, the star of the school wrestling team, and the new guy all alone in the school gym. Stucky AU NSFW.





	

"So you are the hotshot!" The voice surprised Steve, believing to just a moment ago that he was all alone in the school gym.

A guy was leaning against the wall, right next to the bulletin board with the news clipping from Steve's last win. _That guy. What was his name again… Barnes?_ Yes, Steve recalled his name. Barnes was resting his hand on the news clipping hanging on the wall.

"So, you have any good moves hotshot?" Steve really liked Barnes voice, but that nickname.

"Steve." 

"Steve?" Barnes glanced at the news clip, and then focused on Steve again. With a few firm steps Barnes walked towards Steve with one mission in mind, too make Steve trip over the thick mattress that was behind him.

Lying on his back, Steve looked up from his position in surprise. Without hesitation, the guy straddled Steve's legs. "So hotshot Steve, do you have any good moves?"

That look! The heat from the guy's body against his legs. Steve felt his face getting all hot.

His hands quickly blocked the sight of Barnes, but Steve could feel the guy leaning forward. A warm breath on his fingers, a whisper, “I would like to show you my moves, hotshot."

Steve could feel a warm hand cautiously touch his bare skin at the waist. He had never been this close to another person, at least not like this. While wrestling he had been close to many guys, but never like this. This was different.

”Steve,” the whisper was so close to him, and his name sounded like a question, pleading for a response. “Say no, if you don´t want to, but please say yes if you…” the unfinished sentence hung between them.

Steve could barely recognize his own voice, but the word was still clear, “Yes.”

He heard a muffled laughter from Barnes above him. This was so embarrassing, but the hand felt good against his skin. Goosebumps erupted on Steve´s skin, as his t-shirt was lifted higher, exposing more of his belly to hungry hands.

“So that is a yes to you know…?” Barnes voice faded out.  

“If you cannot say the word, you are not ready for it.” Oh no! That was the worst response ever! But all he got in return was Barnes laughing.

“You are killing me, hotshot!” Finally Steve took his hands away from his face. Barnes cheeks were all red, and he looked so happy. So good!

Steve snaked an arm around guy´s neck and their lips met clumsily. Rough contact with colliding teeth and tongues, making Steve gasp for air. Within a moment it became softer when their mouths got used the harsh pace, hungry wet lips constantly seeking each other out. Steve buried his fingers in Barnes´s so-soft hair. Running his tongue over his lips- Oh he tasted so good!

Steve distracted by his tender lips, but soon realized that a strong hand had searched it way into his pants He sucked in a breath, feeling hot and hard muscle above him. Their clothes getting in the way of further exploration; wanting to know more of this body so close to him.

Steve reluctantly abandoned the warm embrace of Barnes’ lips, and quickly pulled off his t-shirt. The cool air making goose bumps erupt over his arms and chest, not to mention his nipples.

Still fully dressed, Barnes looked at him with a thrilled smile. Not waiting a minute longer, he made sure to explore Steve’s naked chest. Hands caressing their way down until they had a tight grip on Steve´s hips. Barnes’ mouth abandoning Steve´s warm lips, following the hands down. Taking advantage of the newly uncovered soft skin as he took his time exploring everything new. Trying to hold back a gasp when he found an extra sensitive spot just below the navel. Giving this place slow lick, sucking on it until Steve lifted his hips, making it easy to slip off his sweatpants.

Steve felt nervousness wash through his body, but lost any doubt and remaining concentration when a hand wrapped around his cock.

“Oh Barnes!” Steve moaned, the guy above him halted his movement.

“Did you just call me Barnes?”

Steve panicked! Was that the wrong name? Oh fu…. “Call me Bucky! Barnes sounds like a darn glop.”

“Bucky.” Steve liked the feeling of this name, as the other leaned up over him to gently kiss him.

“Say it again!” The demand was too good to resist.

“Bucky!” The word rewarded with a light motion of the hand around his cock. Wanting more, he lifted up his hips until his cock came in contact with the rough fabric from Bucky's jeans.

“Eager hotshot?” With those words, Bucky sat down over Steve´s hip pressing him down and trapping him between his thighs.

Bucky quickly took off his jacket and threw it away, closely followed by his shirt. He looked really good towering over Steve half naked.

Bucky landed a brief kiss on his lips, and then trailed down his neck, nibbling, grinning when Steve sighed with pleasure. Bucky's hand found its way slowly up Steve’s neck, while the other hand located his cock and grasped it gently.

Steve could not keep his fingers away from Bucky's soft hair, smelling so good the more he let his fingers ruffled it. Liking the warm feeling growing stronger in his chest.

Bucky blocking the view of what he was doing, but Steve could feel every movement. Both their cocks so close to each other, held in one warm, firm hand, stroking them with sure movements. It was unfamiliar, but as Bucky made sure to pleasure them both with rapt attention. Steve´s breath becoming more erratic with each curl and squeeze of his hard cock.

“Bucky… please!” Steve pleaded, Bucky groaning in response. Sweet torment until he finally relented. Taking a firm hold of Steve´s cock, stroking until Steve cried out as orgasm took over him.

Both gasping as they came down from their high, Bucky releasing his hold of Steve. Bucky rose up, looking down at Steve’s sweaty, flushed face. So sexy! Only a few strokes and his own pleasure took over. Steve gave him a lazy smile, before Bucky put all his weight on him, warm and sticky mess between them.

Resting, their breath evened out.

Minutes passing by until Steve´s voice broke the silence, “Want to take a shower?”

Bucky looked up with a knowing grin. “Shower? Sure thing, hotshot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Starrwinter for your help as a beta. So grateful for your sparkly powder that made this shine.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter  
> This is a little gift to sweet Ono. You are so amazing! ^^


End file.
